The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming coil patterns by a plating process, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which a magnetic powder and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a magnetic body, and then forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.
In the case of a thin film type inductor, in accordance with recent changes such as increasing complexity, multifunctionalization, slimming, or the like of a device, attempts to slim inductors continue. Thus, technology in which high performance and reliability can be secured despite a trend toward slimness of electronic components is required.